(a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device (“OLED”) includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes. One of the two electrodes injects holes and the other injects electrons into the light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes combine to form excitons, and the excitons emit light in a discharge process.
Because the organic light emitting device is a self-emissive display device, an additional light source can be omitted, enabling the organic light emitting device to have lower power consumption. The organic light emitting devices may be classified as a passive matrix organic light emitting device or an active matrix organic light emitting device.
In an active matrix OLED, an electrode and an emission layer are disposed on a thin film transistor array panel. The thin film transistor array panel in an active matrix OLED includes signal lines, switching thin film transistors electrically connected to the signal lines for controlling data voltages, and driving thin film transistors to flow electric current to a light-emitting device by applying the transmitted data voltages as gate voltages.
In an active matrix organic light emitting device, driving thin film transistors with high mobility and high stability are desired to enable sufficient flow of electric current. Therefore, to facilitate flow of sufficient electric current, it would be desirable for the driving thin film transistors to include a crystallized semiconductor, and it would be desirable for the crystallized semiconductor to have a large grain size and high uniformity.